Growing the Monsters
once grown]] A staple of Power Rangers and Super Sentai in many seasons is the monster growing to giant size after being destroyed, or nearly destroyed, by the Rangers in battle. This would cause the Rangers to summon their zords or mecha to finish off the monster for good. Many monsters required one of the regular villains to make them grow, while others seemed to possess the ability to grow on their own. In some cases the monsters do not grow but rather are shown to pilot their own giant robots, and there are a few cases were neither growing was not needed as the monster was naturally giant sized. While most Sentai and PR seasons make monsters giants, certain series do not follow this strategy: both Battle Fever J and Go-Busters use robotic clones of the monster, while Goggle V, Bioman and Dekaranger (as well as Dekaranger's adaptation Power Rangers S.P.D.) generally used giant robots that are piloted. List of Growing methods Power Rangers *'Mighty Morphin' - During it's three seasons, three different methods were used. See below. **'Season 1' - Rita would chant "Magic wand, make my monster grow", or a variation of it, before throwing her wand to Earth, where it would crack the ground and release steam to enlarge the monster. **'Season 2' - Lord Zedd would materialize a grenade in his hand and then throw it to Earth, where the monster would detonate it. The explosion would release steam to enlarge the monster. **'Season 3' - Rita and Zedd would bring their staffs together which would create a storm on Earth, which would strike their monster with lightning, enlarging it. Rito used their staffs himself once. *'Zeo' - Klank would swing Orbus on a thread and throw him at machine monsters, then Orbus would re-energize and/or enlarge the monster with a laser from his mouth. *'Turbo' - Divatox's Subcraft would fire a pair of torpedoes at the monster which would enlarge it upon detonation. *'In Space' - The Dark Fortress would fire a green ray from the Satellasers to enlarge the monster. *'Lost Galaxy' - The monster would drink a flask of green elixir. This was later phased out and the monster would grow on its own, usuly after being hit by the combined attack of the Rangers' weapons. Radster and Horn were the only monsters to use the elixir phase. *'Lightspeed Rescue' - Jinxer would toss a special card on the debris of a destroyed demon, chanting "Grow with more power than ever before!" or related. The debris would turn into bats that would reform into the enlarged monster. A few times, he used an even more special card to revive the demons in "super" giant forms. Diabolico had done this on one occasion. Queen Bansheera could turn fallen demons into these forms by touching them with her tentacles, even brainwashing them in the process. *'Time Force' - The mutant would remove a patch on its body to expose it's DNA, causing the mutant to enlarge. The Rangers accidently did this once, but all the mutants would do so willingly if the fight wasn't going well. *'Wild Force' - Toxica would resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life" and firing some magic beans from her staff into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org. The beans would grow into vines that reform and enlarge the fallen Org. This wasn't done on two occasions, as Zen-Aku and Master Org had the power to make themselves grow. *'Ninja Storm' - Lothor's Lairship would launch a Scroll of Empowerment to revive and/or enlarge the monster, several of the main villains piloted robots instead. Because he never paid for the extra feature to enlarge a more than one monster at a time (mentioned during the Green Samurai Ranger's introduction), Lothor was limited to that option. Lothor possessed a handheld device to control when the Scroll of Empowerment was activated. *'Dino Thunder' - Mesogog uses his hydro-regenerator to revive and/or enlarge his monsters. It took the form of a storm cloud, that used rain to rebuild the destroyed monsters. *'S.P.D.' - Broodwing would release a bat which would bite and enlarge the monster. This was done only once on T-Top, as the villain would often just use a robot instead. Two other monsters had their own, once-used growth methods. *'Mystic Force' - Koragg would often revive and/or enlarge the monster via a dark spell. Necrolai did this a few times when she was given Koragg's magic in the from of a dark mystic morpher. *'Operation Overdrive' - With four villain groups came four methods of instigating giant-sized battles. Kamdor would use a sutra to make his monsters grow. Moltor shot a dart at his to make them grow. This was used only once, as he tended to use small monsters or permanently giant robots. Flurious also preferred robots, or monsters that appeared giant sized in the first place. The Fearcats were able to grow on their own by tearing open their bodies, allowing the second body within to emerge and enlarge. The two main Fearcats, Mig and Benglo - perhaps losing this ability once upgraded by Flurious? - typically attacked in a different giant robot in every appearance instead of doing this often. Vulturus, the sole monster created by Thrax, grew by unknown means. *'Jungle Fury' - The Rinshi Beasts would collect fear from humans to make themselves grow. *'R.P.M.' - Venjix would activate a "Download" to revive and/or enlarge his robots. General Crunch once wondered why they waited until after their Attack Bots were destroyed to enlarge them. *'Samurai' - The Nighloks had two forms, and when destroyed at their regular size they would then unleash the 'Mega-monster' which was a gigantic version of it and had to also be destroyed to finish the Nighlok completely. Moogers, the foot soldiers, were also able to grow. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Nighlok gives up part of their life force, which means the donor gives up their second life, as is the case of Octoroo and Gigertox. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second. *'Megaforce' - Vrak sends five of his Zombats to revive and/or enlarge the Warstar Alien or the Toxic Beast by surrounding their target with a circle of blue light emitted from their eyes. *[[Power Rangers Super Megaforce|'Super Megaforce']] - Zangyack's counterpart would fire lasers from the ship's cannons, causing the monster to grow. Super Sentai *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger' - N/A *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' - N/A *'Battle Fever J' - At the culmination of an arms race in episode 5, Egos creates a duplicate "little brother" Robot in order to beat Battle Fever in having it's own giant warrior by way of Battle Fever Robo; once defeated, Egos creates similar "little brother" robots for then on for it's monsters. **In the final episode, Satan Egos grows giant in order to cause a massive disaster, becoming the first Sentai being with the ability to grow *'Denshi Sentai Denziman' - Vader Monsters all possess the ability to control their body's cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' - Monger Monsters have an Expansion Program built into them that not only repairs them, but enlarges them as well. *'Dai Sentai Goggle V' - Instead of growing monsters, Deathdark constructs massive mecha known as Kongs which are sent to battle when a Mozoo is defeated. The Kong teleports the Mozoo within, then the "Refresh Power" is activated by Deathtopa to the Kong, refreshing the Mozoo for mecha combat. Though the first several Kongs are different from the defeated Mozoo, starting in episode 5 all Kongs are exact replica of the Mozoo. **Furher Taboo itself grows giant after the destruction of Deathtopia *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman' - Evolution Beasts (1-33) undergo Big Bang Process to enlarge when defeated, while Mechaevolution Beasts (34-51) are enlarged with the Big Bang beam, fired from Grand Gizmo's eyes (Before that General Kar spun a wheel to take the parts to the underground to enlarge the monster. After that the monster goes back to the surface). *'Choudenshi Bioman' - Neo Empire Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, and launches a unique giant robot (Mecha Gigan) when its members are defeated. *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman' - After each Space Beast Warrior is destroyed by the Changemen, Gyodai is summoned to the scene to use his powers to rebuild and enlarge them. **Gyodai also can grow other objects for combat, such as Earth creatures in episode 13 and 14 and, during the series finale, the Memory Doll of planet Merle used to rupture a segment of Gozma Star. *'Choushinsei Flashman' - The Kuragen, a creation made from the genetics of jellyfish, is released and emits an energy that makes the defeated Genetic Beast Warrior grow; after releasing, the Kuragen shrinks to a small size until it can restore the energy within itself. **Beast Warrior The Gitan grows giant-size after it eats Alien Hunter Gerao. **The Demoss, the final Deus Beast Warrior created via Kuragen, is created as a giant due to Kuragen being giant size at full power. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' - The monsters are bathed by the energy of Energy Beast Okelampa, making them grow. *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman' - Grown by the Giga Phantom, a cannon possessed by Guardnoid Gash, at the cost of losing their special abilities. *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'- Violent Demon Beasts are enlarged by their field commanders: **After Lehda's monsters are defeated, he plays a tune on his staff that causes the Turborangers pain, making an image of his face appear and shoot down a tornado that revived and enlarged the demon. **After Zimba's monsters are defeated, he made a hand gestures and a red tornado would revive and enlarge his beasts. **Jarmin would open her mouth and a large fiery snake would come out and go into the sky and shoot down the same tornado as Zimba and Rehda. **Zulten would just blow on his dried out blowfish and a blue tornado would come out and drain energy the lifeforce from the Turborangers to enlarge the beast. *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman' - An Enlarging Beast Gorlin (a robot alien that the Zone forces purchase for 100,000 Dolyun each) is sent onto the battlefield, which absorbs and mimics defeated monsters. If the monster dies, the Gorlin cannot mimic the monster; likewise if the Gorlin can't reach the monster, such as one which fell down when running to the battlefield. *'Choujin Sentai Jetman' - When a monster is destroyed, if it's Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - When defeated, Witch Bandora would throw her Dora Sceptor to Earth and use the ghosts from underground to regenerate the Dora Monster into a giant. The spell goes, “Evil spirits that sleep within the Earth... Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. **Dora Titan from the first two episodes was the exception, as he was already giant. **Bandora can turn any of her minions, including herself and even DragonRanger (prior to his acquisition of Dragon Caesar), into a giant using her wand **Dora Pixie grew once the horn maintaining his love power was broken off. **Dora Narcissus grows giant when he reaches the final stage of his evolution to ultimately destroy Earth with giant vines *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' - The Gorma Minions are enlarged with Gorma's Enlargement Bombs. This is something of a disadvantage, as a Gorma Minion can be defeated at human-sized if immobilized mid-throw. **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam temporarily grows giant while accessing the powers of Hell until the Dairanger seal the gate, making him shrink back to normal size **Ikazuchi, a being from Hell, likewise uses Hell Energy to grow when required *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' - The Yokai is struck by supernatural lightning created by their evil deeds. *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger' - Starting from Episode 8, after Kocha was outfitted with an enlarging beam, Acha would swing her like a flail, then toss her onto a fallen Machine Beast, then zaps them with the beam, which reboots, repairs and enlarges them. **During the final battle, just before Acha and Kocha could enlarge Kaiser Buldont and Multiwa, the two combine their power and do it themselves. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - After Episode 4, most Gorotsuki eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes, to grow, due to the effect of the food on their alien biology. It has to be from only one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, expired imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Expired imo-youkan can also be used to shrink beings who are already giant, as Gynamo does to Exhaus in the final episode. **Elekinta, a being summoned by Zelmoda, summons lightning from the sky to make himself grow. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' - Bibidebi was equipped with a giant infecting virus to which he enlarges Nejire beasts by biting them. **Due to the utter destruction of Lion Nejilar in episode 33, Bibidebi instead emitted a mist from his mouth to recreate and grow him. **Helmedor could grow on his own, including his motorcycle. **The Nejiranger could change their sizes, but generally grew giant size after the destruction of their MegaSuits. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' - Using a substance called Baruba-X can enlarge Barban soldiers. Each of the four Balban army's containers are different in design. **Sambash Majin Gang: Modeled off a liquor bottle. **Budoh Majin Mob: Modeled off of a hyoutan, a gourd-like container. **Iliess Majin Tribe: A boot-like vial. **Battobas Majin Corps: Modeled off from an ale barrel. *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V' - When Psyma Beasts are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!"). **Special Golem cards, modeled after Magma Golem, were used a few times that can not only enlarge, but also alter a Psyma Beast's appearance and abilities. **In certain episodes between Episode 31-39, Salamandes would darken the skies with his power to create the Psyma Zone that would support the giant Psyma Beast. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' - Londers Prisoners are grown by removing their Depression Seal, which is a side-effect of the compression process. After being defeated, they aren't killed but shrinked back down to containment size for recapture. *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger' - Whenever an Org is killed, TsueTsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. **Loki had his own Wolf Seeds that have the same ability. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger' - The monsters this season are controlled by different generals and are grown based on the general's methods; all of the growth methods are controlled by Wendinu: **Bionin Corp members are enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Wendenu's bazooka. During his final battle, Chuuzubo uses a forbidden scroll that enhances his power in addition to enlarging him that carries the side effect of shortening his life. **When a Mechanin Corp members is scrapped, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form and enlarges it to giant-sized. **When a Masked Ninja Corp member is destroyed, Wendinu throws a special mask-themed boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns a ninja into a giant. **While there is no direct method used with the Phantom Beast Corps, Badogi and Dezargi were giants from the start. **Wendinu herself can also turn into giant if she has enough rage and stress. *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' - When a Trinoid is destroyed, their Life Berry lifts up into the air and creates rain. The Trinoid is then resurrected as a giant by the rain. However, this process has a limitation, as it cannot revive a Trinoid that has more than three motifs to it, such as was the fate of the failed Hexanoid project. **Giganoids serve as the giant enemy mecha of this season, as they are created at a giant size. *'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger' - Some Alienzers are able to grow through their own method. The rest of them, or the Anaroids assisting them, pilot Heavy Industrial Machines. *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' - Wolzard and later Meemy and Vancuria (using the Wolzard Phones) could use a spell to enlarge the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen. **Certain Hades Beasts, such as Blob and Worm, are naturally giants. **Hades Beastman Kirikage uses a ninjutsu to make himself giant. **The Infershia Pantheon were naturally giants from the start, and can revert to their true size at will. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' - As there are multiple factions in this season gregariously dubbed "The Negative Syndicate", the growing method really depends on the faction. Some monsters are also already giant. **Gajah rarely fought, but when he did, it was either with giant war machines, or with other factions. **Starting from Task 16, King Ryuuwon wields a gun that fires a special dart makes a fallen Wicked Dragon come back to life and grow; but usually, their growth was caused by something different and related to the Precious he was hunting. He also commanded Great Evil Dragons in lieu of giant mecha. **Dark Shadow's Gekkou of Illusions uses a Kage Ninpo to enlarge Dark Shadow's fallen Tsukumogami using sutras. **The Ashu Tribe shed their souls to become giants. ***The Questers used giant mecha (as they are revived Ashu Tribe members, they had already shed their souls), with their first mecha once belonging to Gajah after they stole it. **Sometimes, the very Precious that the Boukengers and the various Negative Syndicate members are hunting down either become monsters or summon them as security. *'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' - The Rinrinshi (later Mythical Beast-Fist users) are able to grow giant via a Ringi/Gengi technique. *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' - Using a substance called Bikkurium stored within a container in their bodies after being knocked out, the Gaiak monsters can use it to grow through Industrial Revolution. However, the Bikkurium container can be removed to prevent a Banki from growing. ** A stronger substance called Dokkirium was used in the final episodes by Cleaning Minister Kireizky and Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne for Super Industrial Revolution. ** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl was able to grow by combine with member of the same branch, in this case, Kegalesia. **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein is able to grow on his own using Third Industrial Evolution. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' - After a Gedoushuu member is killed, they naturally grow, which is identified as their second life, and must be killed again to die completely. All Gedoshuu go through this pattern, including the most powerful leaders such as Dokoku Chimatsuri and Akumaro Sujigarano. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Gedoushuu gives up part of their life force, which means the donor gives up their second life. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second. **Some Nanashi Company members are born giant, with some of them having the ability to fly. **Some Nosakamata are born giant. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - Biibi Bugs land on the defeated Warstar and Yuumajuu member, and this revives and enlarges them. **Because Matrintis members are robots instead of organic beings, the Biibi Bugs were modified by Metal Alice of the Agent into Biibi Nails, as to drill through the armor to reboot, repair, and enlarge the Matrintis member. *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' - Zangyack's flagship, the Gigant Horse, fires purple lasers from its two large cannons which hit the monster and a trio of Zgormin, the monsters glow purple as they rapidly grow. **The Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms droids, used by Basco ta Jolokia and stored within Sally, are naturally giant. **The Ranger Key Clones of Zubaan and Wolzard Fire, lead by Basco, grew giant after they were defeated by GokaiSilver. *'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' - Messiah sends forth MegaZords with properties of a newly created Metaloid made by Enter, later Escape, into the human world. The MegaZords are initially stored within the hyper-space location where Messiah was transported to 13 years prior to the start of the series. *'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger' - Luckyuro waters the remains of the defeated Debo Monster or Cambrima with a pumpkin watering can containing Restoratation Water, which restores a Debo Monster and makes them grow. It should be noted that Restoration Water only works on members of the Deboss Army, as Restoration Water is derived from the cells of Deboss himself. **Debo Monsters can be shrunk back down when Luckyuro uses a slingshot to fire a special powder ball at it. If it hits, then the ball absorbs the Restoration Water restoring the monster to normal. If the same ball is thrown back, the water will be returned and the monster will grow once again. *'Ressha Sentai Toqger' - N/A Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai